heartbeatfandomcom-20200215-history
Friends Like You
Synopsis The police in Whitby raid a nightclub where Gina has a gig and find drugs in her purse. Convinced that somebody else has slipped it into the purse PC Bradley contacts the Whitby police without luck. The same night he, Gina and Gina's manager Terry stake out the club and make a startling discovery. PC Ventress is on night watch and uses the opportunity to take a nap. One night his usual hideout is locked so he finds a seat in a passenger carriage instead and the next morning he wakes up halfway to Crewe and asks PC Bellamy to cover for him. David has been cheated into buying second-rate clothes and Greengrass decides to help him get his money back - with the help of Oscar Blaketon believe it or not. Full Summary In Whitby at the Blue Parrot Club Gina has started singing and Terry Connelly - her latest boyfriend is also her manager. Gina's Aunty Mary is not too keen on him. He is not the sort of company she would have picked out for her. David meanwhile wins one hundred pounds on the premium bonds but when he buys a new jacket, he gets conned by the shopkeeper, Martin Featherstone who claims that he was a friend of David's late father. David isn't quite sure what to do with the money, however; Mary suggests a cruise while Phil says book into one of the poshest hotels in London and life the highlight for a week. Oscar says that if David had any sense he would put the money in the Post Office. Gina reveals to Mary (who still doesn't approve of Terry) that she has been asked back again for second night. Elsewhere, Maggie arrives back at an empty house and Jackie pays her a visit, saying that Neil wouldn't have wanted her to stay in night after night on her own. All is going well that is, until the police burst in on a drugs raid one evening and after searching the entire club find a bottle of pills in her handbag. Of course, Gina protests that she's innocent but they don't believe her. She goes to Mike for help who reccomends Jackie to represent her in court. Gina and Terry think the person who planted the drugs may have been Rory Shaw. At the CID in Whitby, Mike goes to see DI Thomason; he denies that no-one has heard of Rory. But at the club, Mike sees Thomason with Rory and Jackie goes to seee his superior, DI Haggerty and asks to see DC Thomason. Haggerty says that Thomason isn't here. She tells him that she thinks Gina's been framed. Haggerty asks if they've got any evidence to prove it and Jackie says they haven't. Before departing, she asks that Haggerty if when DC Thomason does show up, inform him that she was here otherwise she'll see them both in court and perhaps Rory Shaw too. Haggerty then informs Craddock that Rory is a police infromant suspected of dealing in drugs. The raid was organised with Shaw being told about it in advance along with no drugs apart from the ones that were found in Gina's bag. This proves Shaw to be guilty having told everyone except Gina and Terry about the raid. Mike is still convinced that Gina hasn't been taking drugs but Gina is annoyed that he can't do much about it because of the pills still being annalysed. Mary informs Jackie who then tells Mike that Gina could be about to do something dangerous. She has in fact gone to the Blue Parrot to find Rory Shaw and tell him exactly what she thinks of him. They arrive just as Thomason and Haggerty are about to arrest him along with others who have started dealing at the Blue Parrot again now that there's been a drugs raid. Mike realises that it was Terry who actually planted the drugs in Gina's bag. Terry explains that when he saw the uniform he just panicked. Elswhere, Alf falls asleep on night duty for the second time in a row and falls asleep on the train after snuggling up in one of the compartments - only to wake up and find himself miles away in Crewe! He gets Phil to cover up for him by explaining to Craddock and his wife that he's on an important case! Even when he manages to get back to the station he still manages to wriggle out of the situation! When Craddock asks how his arm is doing, Alf says that give it another week it'll be good as new - as long as he can take it easy of course. Phil says that Alf never fails to surprise him! To Claude's dismay, David has lost his money and they get Blaketon to help him into getting his money back - by blackmailng Featherstone. At the end of the episode, Mike and Jackie share a kiss. Cast * Tricia Penrose as Gina Ward * William Simons as PC Alf Ventress * Bill Maynard as Claude Jeremiah Greengrass * Arbel Jones as Mary Ward * Mark Jordon as PC Phil Bellamy * Philip Franks as Sgt Raymond Craddock * Kazia Pelka as Maggie Bolton * Fiona Dolman as Jackie Lambert * David Lonsdale as David Stockwell * Derek Fowlds as Oscar Blaketon * Anthony Watson as Terry Connellly * John Vernon as Rory Shaw * Phillip King as DC Thompson * Joshua Richards as DI Haggerty * Mike Burns as Martin Featherstone * John Axon as Bert Farrimond * Peter Diamond as Stunt Co-ordinator Gallery File:Gina sings in the Blue Parrot.png|Gina sings in the Blue Parrot File:300776|Alf patrols the railway station File:300778.png|Alf finds one of the station doors open File:Alf falls asleep on duty in Friends Like You.png|Alf falls asleep on night duty File:300779.png|Mike and Phil comes in for a drink File:300780.png|Mary tells the two where Gina is File:300782.png FIle:300781.png|David goes shopping File:300783.png File:300784.png|Martin introduces himself File:300785.png|The stationmaster reports the crime File:300777|Maggie looks around her empty house File:300790.png|Gina ask Auntie Mary if she could go out again File:300674.png|Mary has her doubts File:300788.png|Martin gives David clothes to sell File:300789.png|Craddock gets suspicious about Alf's beat last night File:300616.png|Terry visits Gina at the Aidensfield Arms File:300666.png|Jackie visits Maggie File:300674.png|Mary offers Maggie a drink on the house File:300678.png|Maggie is happy to be back at Aidensfield PC Mike Bradley and Jackie Lambert in Friends Like You 2.png PC Mike Bradley and Jackie Lambert in Friends Like You.png Alf tells Phil on the phone where he is.png Phil on the phone to Alf.png Gina confronts Terry over the bottle.png Terry confesses.png PC Mike Bradley and Jackie Lambert kiss in Friends Like You.png|PC Mike Bradley and Jackie Lambert kiss David Stockwell, Oscar and Claude Jeremiah Greengrass.png Mike and Jackie.png Mike and Jackie in Friends Like You.png image:111532 image:300777 image:300715 image:300695 300787.png 300789.png 300791.png 300660.png 300662.png 300616.png 300658.png 300664.png 300668.png 300670.png 300672.png 300682.png 300684.png 300686.png 300690.png 300692.png 300688.png 300694.png 300697.png 300699.png 300701.png 300703.png 300706.png 300708.png 300676.png 300711.png 300772.png 300774.png 300713.png 300679.png 300695 300715 Category:Episodes Category:Series Eight